Count Time
by DTS
Summary: SG1 arrives on a planet in the course of normal exploration and find a man who shouldn't be there. involves an original character


This is my first Stargate fic that isn't a crossover. However, it does involve an original character from my own stories located over on Fiction Press . com under the umbrella title of "The TOC Files. (I added the spaces because it wouldn't show it otherwise) I placed it during season 5 sometime after "Rite of Passage" but before "Meridian". I hope you like it and I already have a sequel in the works. I also want to thank Leanne for being my beta; catching typos, tense changes, and helping me fill in the blanks!

**Count Time**

We should count time by heart-throbs. He most lives 

_Who thinks most, feels the noblest, acts the best_

_James Phillip Bailey, "Festus"_

**I**t had recently come to the attention of the Committee that there once were a number of planets whose cultures mirrored ancient Earth civilizations. These planets had been visited and cataloged at the turn of the 21st century, but no one had actually lived among them to get a true feel for the society. The members of the Temporal Observer Corps, though not anthropologists, were the only people capable of making the journey. Each member of the TOC would venture to one of the planets and observe & perhaps join in the culture should they be allowed, recording every little aspect of daily life.

Thus Alan found himself as part of a hunting party based on pre-Roman Celtic society. Upon his arrival, he was welcomed with great hospitality as outsiders were quite rare. He didn't stand out from them in any fashion which is probably why they accepted him so readily. He was a smidge under 6-foot, with short brown hair and green eyes. He might be a little older than some of his fellow hunters but he wasn't old enough to be considered an elder just yet. His affinity with weapons was looked on as a blessing from Cernunnos. The warriors each wished to challenge him to sport with swords or bows. Sometimes he'd even let them win. Language wasn't much of a barrier. That was something else with which he had a knack.

On their return from a successful hunting trip a few months after his arrival, they arrived to see the village in chaos. Some of the huts were burning and women, children, and the elderly were being rounded up by _things_ in armor Alan had never seen before. They were soon surrounded by the warriors and their weapons were taken from them. They were then forced to stand in front of the village's communal hut. Alan had a gut instinct that there was no way out of this without any sort of bloodshed. These aliens—for there was no doubt that they weren't from the planet—were here to pillage and most likely take slaves.

A dark-haired woman stepped out from the hut and Alan was struck by her cold beauty. There was a haughtiness in her harsh features that both attracted and repelled. She was dressed in exotic Indian garb with a beaded headdress that accentuated her kohl-lined eyes. She walked along the line of hunters, examining them all. As she ran a hand along the chest of Diarmuid, a young hunter, Alan flinched. Something about her struck him as cold and reptilian. She stopped in front of Alan and when she looked at him he felt like the prey of a cobra caught in its gaze. He felt her trying to rummage about in his head so he slammed the door on her.

Surprised, she pulled away. "You are not like them." With her deep reverberating voice, Alan recognized her as one of the Goa'uld, a race long since dead. His cobra analogy was very apt. "You are of a more-advanced culture than these people. I have seen no other Tau'ri. I know of no other foolish race who would venture to an unknown world alone."

Alan held his tongue but glared at her defiantly, which was his downfall.

"Take him and strip him to the waist, removing all personal effects. I have the ideal punishment for you. It will also keep the natives in line."

The guards in armor yanked off his jacket, shirt, and beaded necklace made by the elder women of the village. Lastly they removed the device from his wrist. He kept quiet for if he made a fuss, she would know it was something important. He was then taken to the center of the village and a thin metal cuff was placed on his right wrist. He felt a slight tingling. A second cuff was placed on his right ankle chained him to a pole limiting his movement.

"You will all do as you are told or you will join in his punishment," the female Goa'uld announced. Alan gave a subtle nod and the elders acquiesced. He wouldn't have their punishment or subsequent deaths on his conscience.

**T**he Stargate on P4J-739 was activated and moments later the four members of SG-1walked through. The MALP transmissions had shown signs of some development: Bronze Age according to Daniel. Jack knew that as a planet has a Gate, there was a chance of encountering the Goa'uld so he made sure his teamed stayed alert.

After walking close to 15 minutes through woods, they arrived at a small village and Jack knew instinctively that something was wrong There was no movement, no day-to-day activity, and no sound. In the center of the village was a small shelter seemingly thrown together last minute out of scraps of wood and thatch. As they got closer, they saw a man lying there, a chain connecting him to a pole. He didn't move at their approach.

Carter knelt and checked his vitals. "His pulse is steady and his breathing is deep but slow. I think we need to take him back. He's just weak."

"Don't you think we should find out why he's chained up first?"

"How can you do that?" demanded Daniel. "He's obviously too weak to answer questions and there's no one else here."

"He is in no condition to harm anyone. We can secure him and ask questions as his strength returns," added Teal'c.

Jack gave in. "All right. Undo the cuffs and we'll head back to the Gate."

The cuffs refused to budge and Teal'c had to use his staff weapon on the chain. As they prepared to lift the man, he mumbled something. They didn't catch it until he repeated himself. "Circle the wagons."

The guy had to be from Earth in order to use such a reference. _How the hell did he get here? Who were the "Indians"?_

Jack and Daniel lifted the man while Carter took point and Teal'c the rear. The man tried to talk again. "Armband…draining."

"Conserve your strength," Daniel told him. "We'll take you back to our base and do what we can"

They dialed the Gate and returned to the SGC. Gen. Hammond was waiting for them at the base of the ramp. "Who is he?"

"Don't really know, sir. But either he's from Earth or he's an alien with a love of Westerns," Jack answered as he watched the medics take the man to the infirmary.

"I'm sure you'll explain that to me at the briefing."

"And a few other surprises."

"I just can't wait."

**C**arter followed the gurney to the infirmary. Something besides the obvious about the man presented a puzzle. He seemed familiar somehow. She put that aside and concentrated on removing the band. While Janet set up IV, took blood samples, etc., Sam gave the simple band a cursory examination. It was too small to fit over his hand. She couldn't see a seam or joint so she put on a pair of latex gloves and felt for one. 

"Sam, you need to find a way to remove that. I don't know how long he has left."

"I'll have to bring in some equipment. Maybe there's a frequency I can use."

"As long as they don't interfere with the monitors, go ahead."

Sam ran to her lab and grabbed a couple of instruments. Upon returning to the infirmary, she used a handheld sensor on the band. It was emitting a small charge. "Janet, do you have something I can use for insulation?"

"I can check. What do you need it for?"

"I was thinking of overloading the circuits by using the defibrillator. I just need something thin enough to slip between the band and his arm."

Janet returned with some heavy duty rubber gloves that fit perfectly. With that in place, Sam ran clips from the defibrillator to the bracelet. On a low charge, there was no reaction. She gradually increased the power and soon there were small sparks. She switched it off and pulled out the sensor again. There was no activity. The band then unclasped itself and fell off.

"I'll monitor and let you know of any changes. Right now you had better go to the briefing."

**H**ammond watched as his flagship team entered the briefing room. As always, Teal'c entered first. O'Neill sauntered in next followed by Dr. Jackson a few moments later. Carter surprisingly rushed in last. 

"I'm sorry, sir," she said as she slid into her seat. "I was in the infirmary."

"What do you have to tell us?" Hammond asked her.

"I managed to remove the band. I put it in a sealed container for further study."

Hammond sensed she has something to add. "And?"

"I don't know what it is, sir. He just seems familiar. Like I've seen him before but can't place where."

"I thought it was just me," added Jackson.

"With both of you thinking you know him, that should narrow down the search. Now, what can you tell me about the planet?"

"It's about time." Jack straightened from his semi-reclined position. "The Gate is in an open field about 2 clicks from the village where we found our guest."

"And the villagers just let you take the man? No protests, requests for trade?"

"The village was deserted, Gen. Hammond. The only one we saw was the man we brought back."

"Was he left behind because of his weakness?"

"I doubt he would have been chained were that the case. Sir, the village looked to be prosperous following the model of early Britain. They would not have left voluntarily."

Hammond knew to take Daniel's word. "So presumably whoever left him took the villagers."

"It would seem most likely. Since most punishments are meant to be witnessed, odds are, they will be returning," put in Carter.

"As will you once we get more intel on what we're facing."

"General!"

"Colonel, I will not send any under my command up against an unknown hostile. We will wait until the man in the infirmary wakes up and can be questioned. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they all agreed with varying enthusiasm.

"Very well. Dismissed." They began to file out. "Oh, Colonel, what did you mean by that comment about westerns?"

"He said 'circle the wagons', sir. To me, that means he knows westerns."

Hammond then wondered on the origins of the man. _If he were from Earth, how did he get to P4J-739?_ "We'll keep an eye on him, colonel. If it's the Russians or the NID, we'll know."

**A**lan woke to find himself in a real bed confused as to how he got there. He soon realized that he was in a hospital. The night nurse saw that he was awake and gave him some water. It didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep. 

When he woke in the morning he saw it was a military hospital and he was the only patient. A female doctor approached him and took his wrist to check his pulse. "Good morning. Feeling better?"

"Loads. A real bed makes a difference."

"You were able to replenish your strength uninterrupted." She kindly warmed her stethoscope before putting it against his chest.

Alan noticed the band was gone "You got it off!"

The doctor smiled. "We couldn't lose you. Do you think you could manage some breakfast?"

"I can't tell you the last time I had solid food."

"I'll have the mess prepare something soft and easy." She hesitated.

"Go ahead. Tell whoever you need to that I'm awake. I'll tell them what I can." The doctor left the infirmary and Alan settled back into the bed wondering if the doctor would let him eat before the questioning began.

His interrogators arrived the same time as breakfast. They were quite a mix. There was an older bald man in a pressed uniform that looked like it sported general insignia. Next was a man in green fatigues and a black t-shirt that Alan guessed was about ten years older than himself. It looked like there was a name stitched on the shirt but he couldn't read it. The third was a blonde in blue flight fatigues. The last two were a man near Alan's own age dressed in green fatigues with glasses and a large, bald, black man with a strange insignia on his forehead.

Breakfast was milky oatmeal, tea, and juice.

The older man spoke first. "Son, there are a few questions we need to ask you."

"Who am I and what was I doing there?"

"That'll do for a start," said the second man.

"My name is Alan Kelly. As to how I got there, I don't think you'll believe me"

"I think there are a number of supposedly unbelievable things we'll believe," the woman told him

"If you are unwilling to tell us how you arrived on P4J-739, will you tell us why you were chained?"

"Teal'c why are you letting him off like that?"

Things clicked into place for Alan and he knew he was facing the legendary SG1. He also knew how to get them to stop wondering about him—for now anyway. "She was a Goa'uld. I don't know her name and I don't know what she wanted. She needed to let the villagers know who was in charge"

"Damn snakeheads!" That had to be O'Neill.

"But why not just kill you? Surely that would have proved her point" The older man was Gen. Hammond.

"Warriors and hunters were used to and accepted a quick death as a sign of bravery. The lingering death provided by that band would be the worst way to go." If Alan had had any doubts about which one was Daniel Jackson, that little speech would have dispelled them.

"But why were you singled out?" asked Maj. Samantha Carter, the scientist of the group.

"She could tell I was different. I don't know how. I mean I dressed like them, talked like them, even looked like them." He wasn't about to tell them that she could sense his psychic abilities

"Did you hear a name? Can you describe her for us?"

"She was done up like she was from India, right down to the 'third eye' on her forehead. Made me think of a cobra."

"Damn! Sounds like Nirrti. I was hoping we wouldn't see her again." To say O'Neill was pissed would be putting it mildly.

"What could she do with the villagers?"

"She would kidnap them, possibly as slave labor or perhaps for her experiments," Teal'c said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We'll just have to go back and find out." They looked at him. "I wanna get back at her. Plus those people are my friends." The moment was ruined by a yawn.

"There is no way you're going anywhere until you recover," declared Dr. Frasier.

Hammond ushered the rest out of the infirmary as Alan fought off sleep and lost.

**D**aniel went back to his lab and did an online search for "Alan Kelly". A number of websites dedicated to a 60s band popped up. One of the members was named Alan Kelly. Out of curiosity, Daniel pulled up a photo that showed a man with identical features as the one in the infirmary. _It couldn't be the same man, could it?_ At that moment he decided to go to town to purchase one of the band's CDs. 

Upon his return he headed directly for the infirmary. Jack spotted him and ran up beside him. "Daniel, where were you? Hammond wanted another briefing"

"I had an important errand to run."

Jack looked pointedly at the bag in his hand. "Sure."

"Bear with me."

Inside the infirmary, Daniel set up a portable CD player and put in the disc.

Janet strode over. "Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Trying to prove a point." He then turned to Kelly. "Thought you could do with a little music in here." He pressed "play" and a light 60s pop tune started.

Kelly only smiled. "Haven't heard that in awhile."

"You don't deny it's you?" Daniel couldn't believe it. The man should look like he was in his sixties not his thirties.

"Why should I? I'm just kinda hurt it took you this long to figure it out."

"Hey, I recognize this song," commented Jack. "What's the big deal?"

Daniel shoved the CD case in Jack's face. "Look at the picture, Jack! It was taken almost 40 years ago!"

Jack did a classic double-take. "Oh."

Daniel turned to Kelly who seemed amused by the whole thing. "There's no way that can be you. Unless…" He couldn't believe it. "Unless you can travel through time."

"Whoa! You've traveled back in time?"

"Repeatedly, Colonel. As well as forwards."

"You're a regular Dr. Who."

"Look, I know you're dying to ask questions. I have a few of my own. Thing is, I'd rather only tell it once. Maybe the others should hear this as well."

Daniel looked at the doctor. "Janet, is he able to get up?"

"If he promises to take it at a slow pace and not exert himself, he should be ok."

"I'll take you to the showers while Jack finds you a change of clothes."

"I'd appreciate that. I don't think you'd take what I have to say seriously if I'm wearing a hospital gown"

Janet brought over a robe and Daniel helped him stand and put it on. He then walked alongside him in the corridors towards the locker room and the showers. "So, what was John Lennon really like?"

**T**eal'c waited in the briefing room with Major Carter and General Hammond. O'Neill had asked for everyone to meet in order to hear Alan Kelly's story. Not long after O'Neill arrived with Daniel Jackson and Alan Kelly who had showered and changed into base fatigues. Seeing the man out of bed, Teal'c noticed something of the officer about him. 

"What made you change your mind about speaking to us, Mr. Kelly?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I didn't think you'd be willing to believe me before, Gen. Hammond."

Teal'c didn't recall anyone using Hammond's name near Kelly.

"Believe me, it's a doozie," said O'Neill.

"It's not like we haven't done it ourselves," countered Daniel Jackson.

"Not on purpose!"

"What are you talking about?" General Hammond demanded.

"My name is Col. Alan Kelly and I'm from the future."

Teal'c _knew_ he was an officer

"What proof do you have to offer?" Daniel showed Gen Hammond a plastic case with a photo bearing the likeness of Alan Kelly. "I will say the likeness is amazing, but that's all it could be"

"I _knew_ you were familiar." Major Carter looked at him, amazed.

"If you can travel in time, how did you come to be on P4J-739?" Teal'c asked him.

"My machine can take me to any place at any time as long as I have the coordinates."

"This is amazing. Just think of all the long-dead civilizations you could witness. All the great historic events." Daniel Jackson was highly enthusiastic.

"I know. My first trip was to the battle of Bosworth Field. Since then I've ridden with Paul Revere; fought pirates; flew in WWI; and acted with Shakespeare."

None of the names meant anything to Teal'c but it was obvious from the looks of the others that it was an amazing list.

"Quite impressive, but still nothing concrete." Gen. Hammond was adamant.

"Can't you take one of us on a little trip with you?" asked O'Neill.

"Unfortunately, my machine is no longer in my possession. Nirrti has it"

"What?"

"With such a device at her command, Nirrti would be unstoppable." Teal'c did not want to think on the possibilities.

"No one can use that machine but me."

"Still, there is the chance that they could figure out how it works and construct their own," mused Maj. Carter aloud.

"All the more reason for us to go to P4J-739 to stop Nirrti." Teal'c did not doubt that Nirrti was behind what had happened and was determined to stop her from harming anyone else.

"I'm sorry, but without concrete proof of the 'colonel's' story, no one is setting foot on that planet."

Daniel Jackson looked at Alan Kelly. "What if you told us something that will happen in the next couple of days? When it happens the way you describe, Gen. Hammond will have the proof he wants"

Teal'c expected nothing less of Daniel than his ability to mediate in the given situation

"That's fine with me. Let me know the date and I'll see what I can remember. Of course you realize that you can't use the information I give you to change the outcome"

"We're aware of the possible dangers, colonel."

"I just feel I have to say it, Maj. Carter. What's the date?"

"Today is the tenth of September, 2001," Teal'c stated.

"Oh, crap." Alan Kelly ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What is it?" Daniel Jackson looked concerned.

"It would be _that_ date. OK, I have your promise that you will do _nothing_ based on what I'm about to tell you?"

They all look to Hammond. "Yes, colonel, you do."

Alan Kelly took a deep breath. "Tomorrow morning at 8:45 Eastern, a passenger plane from Boston will crash into the World Trade Center. At 9:05, a second plane will strike the other tower. At 9:45, a plane will hit the Pentagon. All three plans were hijacked. A fourth was also hijacked, but the passengers fought back preventing the plane from reaching its target, presumably somewhere in DC. Instead, it crashed into a field in western Pennsylvania"

Hammond reached for his phone.

"No, sir, you can't!" It could have unforeseeable effects!" Maj. Carter pleaded.

"An example of possible long-term effects? Let's say there's a young woman named, um, Joan. She marries a man named Tom and has lots of kids, grandkids, and so on. One of those descendants becomes someone really important, a major player in the world. Yet, if you stop the Twin Towers from falling, Joan meets Rick who was meant to die, marrying him instead. This erases the other timeline, the _true_ timeline. Who knows, you might cause me or someone I know to cease to exist."

"And the short term?" questioned O'Neill.

"After tomorrow, the country will be more unified than it's been since Pearl Harbor. Red, white, and blue will hang from every house. Flag decals decorate car windows. The top costumes on Halloween will be firemen and police."

Everyone sat in stunned silence.

Teal'c spoke, breaking the silence. "If such a sacrifice will benefit the human race in the future, then we must let it happen. To play with people's lives would be playing as gods"

"And we know what happens when you play god," Daniel Jackson said dryly.

**J**ack's sleep was filled with nightmares. He finally gave up trying to sleep at 5:30 and headed for the base. He did not want to watch this news report alone. Upon his arrival he saw the others were already in the briefing room. "Looks like we all had the same idea" 

Daniel was nursing a very large cup of coffee. "I really didn't want to watch this by myself. Just Alan's descriptions kept me awake."

"If this is what it's like for him every time he goes back, I'm surprised he hasn't had a nervous breakdown by now," Carter said, taking a seat.

"Just a small one, Major. Time travel was not the cause, however. As for keeping mum in the face of oncoming tragedy, it is maddening, some events more than others." Kelly walked up the stairs, an escort on his heels.

"They do get who is responsible, right?"

"Eventually, Colonel. It takes some years, but he is caught."

"It is almost time," Teal'c announced, eyes on the TV.

Just as Hammond came out to join them CNN's broadcast was interrupted by a "Special Bulletin". "A plane has just crashed into one of the towers at the World Trade Center. It is not known at this time if it was by accident or design." Live feed from New York showed the burning tower and people in the streets looking up.

Carter voiced what they were all thinking. "My God! This is almost surreal."

When the second plane struck there was no doubt that it was a deliberate act. Jack tore his eyes away from the screen. It hurt, watching and doing nothing. He glanced over at Kelly and wondered how he could do it over and over. At least this meant they could go after Nirrti.

Hammond switched off the TV. "I don't need to see anything more to know that Col. Kelly is on the level. I'm sorry that you had to see that again, Colonel."

"I'm sorry that's what I had to use to confirm my story."

"I want you all to try and get some rest. We'll brief at 1100."

They walked down the hall to their quarters while on the base. "I don't think I can sleep," said Carter, her voice shaking.

"Try resting. I can tell you it's very beneficial."

"Are you sure you're up to this, Colonel?" Jack asked him.

"I think I've had enough R and R. And call me Alan."

"OK, Alan. I'm Daniel, that's Sam, Teal'c, and J--"

"Col. O'Neill." He wasn't ready to become friendly just yet.

"With only one of us going by rank, it should cut back the confusion." He stopped at his door. "This is where I get off. I left a wake-up call at the front desk, so I'll see you in a few hours." He entered his room like a suite at a luxury hotel.

Jack decided he would wait and see how Kelly did on the field before coming to any conclusions.

**A**lan woke refreshed from his cat-nap and ran his fingers through his hair to calm any wayward strands. Out of habit, he looked to his wrist for his machine. _It feels so strange not to have it on. Once I get it back, I should take the others somewhere as a thank you._

There was a knock on the door. "This is your wake-up call!" O'Neill.

Alan walked over and opened it. "What service. I never knew I was so special."

"We're doing this for you!"

Alan realized he'd pushed a little too far. O'Neill's nerves were still raw.

"We would be doing the same thing had Alan Kelly been there or not," stated Teal'c.

Jack merely grunted.

The arrived at the briefing room and Alan slipped into a seat diagonally opposite O'Neill which he felt was a safe distance. Daniel gave a short background on what they knew about Nirrti and her experiments to create the perfect host. It seemed she was trying to increase the percentage of the brain used, ostensibly creating advanced humans with psychic abilities. Maybe that was why she was so fascinated with him.

Alan then filled them in on what he could remember about the number of Jaffa Nirrti had and how often they returned to the village. "Of course I was in and out of it so I really can't be certain."

The mission was given an official "go" by Gen. Hammond. Alan was kitted with the same gear as the others though not as many weapons as Jack was still a little uncomfortable around him. Walking into the Gateroom, Alan stopped in awe. _I will be taking an actual trip through the Stargate—conscious! _He stood with the others as the Gate was dialed. With a whoosh, a fountain of quantum particles surged from the open wormhole. Alan just stared, amazed.

A MALP was sent through and sent back pictures showing the immediate area around the Gate free of Jaffa. Teal'c and Daniel went through first followed by Sam. O'Neill motioned for Alan to go ahead of him. With a mix of arrogance and stupidity Alan went through backwards, eyes never leaving Jack's face.

Soon he was blinking in the sun of Lloegr. "That's certainly some way to travel"

"It's probably nothing compared to what you do," remarked Daniel.

"There are similarities. I don't know the science behind either. And I don't think I want to," he added with a look at Sam.

"OK, let's get to the village and see what kind of welcome we can arrange." O'Neill started walking.

They arrived at the village and Alan couldn't see any significant changes. They set up a few booby traps including tripwires and tiger traps. When the others weren't looking, Alan slipped a few spears and rakes into a wagon before covering them with hay. After Teal'c left to take first watch at the Gate, Alan realized it was time to let them know of his "talents".

**T**hey waited in one of the huts at the edge of the village. Sam watched as Alan rummaged through shelves as if he knew where everything was. "This was your hut," she realized.

"Yes, this was home for a few months." He pulled out some cups. "I'll just get some water from the well." He took up a large urn and went outside.

Col. O'Neill watched him through the doorway.

"You still don't trust him, sir?"

"I'll know where he stands once the fighting starts."

Daniel stopped his examination of the hut. "You can't deny his story. How else do you explain how he got here without a Gate?"

"I'm not denying his story"

"He's just questioning my loyalty," Alan said as he set down the urn and poured fresh water into the cups. "You should know it's not drugged or poisoned; you were watching my every move"

Sam took the cup without hesitation. "Alan, will the villagers fight against the Jaffa?"

"Once they realize they're not alone and the odds aren't against them, they'll gladly join in." He sat on the floor facing them.

She could tell he had something important to tell them.

"If Nirrti gets me--"

"There's no way we'd let her." She didn't even want him to think that.

"Thanks for that, but if she does and there's no way you can rescue me, I want you to kill me"

Sam had heard a similar request from the colonel but found it hard to accept from a virtual stranger.

The colonel, however, did not. "Sure thing."

"But why?" asked Daniel. "Surely you could manage to escape somehow"

"Not if she makes me part of her experiments."

"But she needs someone with…" Sam started.

"Special gifts," Daniel finished.

They both looked at Alan in amazement.

"Will someone please fill me in here?" The colonel's cup floated out of his hand and above his head. He reached out for it and it only went higher. It finally lowered to the floor. He looked at Alan pointedly. "Good thing you didn't pour it over my head"

"I thought about it," Alan grinned.

Sam could only think of what had happened to Cassandra. "The only other time I've seen that happen was due to genetic manipulation"

"Nirrti."

Sam nodded. "The girl almost died from it. How do you..?"

"It's a bit involved really, but I can give you the Reader's Digest version." He proceeded to tell them of a powerful race from another dimension that had the ability to visit any planet in any period of its history without the use of technology. Sometimes one of this race would remain—usually out of love—and the ensuing bloodline would have some of the abilities.

"So this is part of your inherent makeup? Amazing. What else can you do?"

"Telepathy, but I've never been able to connect with someone not of the Blood. I can also place myself in someone's head; see what they see, _et cetera_."

"About this other race. Can you tell me any more about them?"

"From what I've heard, they aren't the Ancients, Daniel. They try not to make their presence known, though, once upon a time they were taken for mystical beings."

"Is there any way you can take us to them?" Sam asked.

"Just to talk with them on all they've seen…" Daniel mused.

"I've only been to their 'world' once and that trip was out of my control. I don't think it'll happen again—not until they need help anyway."

"O'Neill, the Gate has been activated," came Teal'c's over the radio

"How many Jaffa?"

"I count near twenty. It also appears that Nirrti has brought some of the villagers."

"Why?"

"I cannot discern her purpose, O'Neill."

"Yeah. Sorry, Teal'c. C'mon back to the village and remember to stay off the footpath."

They all stood and checked their weapons.

"Daniel, you stay here. Carter, you take the hut across the way. I'll take position over there and Teal'c can come in behind them."

"What about Alan?" questioned Sam.

"_Col. Kelly_ can stay here with Daniel. Someone needs to keep an eye on him," the colonel muttered as he walked away.

Sam was unsure of who needed watching. "Take care. Be careful where you aim!" she called as she crossed the village. From her vantage point just inside the doorway she saw Teal'c arrive and take up position. Now all they had to do was wait.

**D**aniel watched from the hut's entrance as the others went to their designated spots. He spared a glance at Alan who seemed wired at the prospect of the upcoming fight. It was oddly familiar as Jack got that way too. "You looking forward to this?" 

"I want to free the villagers who befriended a stranger. Plus, I want my time machine back."

Daniel couldn't help but smile at his honesty. He soon heard the sound of the Jaffa marching down the footpath. He fell back from the opening and raised his gun noting that Alan did the same.

After Nirrti was about halfway into the village, Jack stepped out to distract them as only he could, giving Teal'c time to come up behind them. Nirrti was furious and the Jaffa opened fire.

SG1 used their zats so they wouldn't hurt the villagers. Daniel was aware that Alan left his position to search for something within the hut. He returned to the doorway and called out something in Gaelic. The villagers fell to the ground allowing SG1 to use their automatics. With a large number of Jaffa fallen, Daniel left the shelter of the hut and they began to close in on Nirrti.

Daniel spared a glance at Alan. Was that a bow and arrow? Alan yelled out something else and the villagers rushed to a cart off to the side and removed weapons. Since Nirrti had her shield up, Daniel directed his fire at the Jaffa.

**T**eal'c took great satisfaction out of shooting loyal Jaffa. He was also impressed by the native warriors. Alan Kelly was correct: they needed only to know such a battle was possible. 

From his position, he saw O'Neill trapped as his gun jammed and armed Jaffa were approaching. He knew he could not get there in time and both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were engaged in their own battles. It was then he witnessed Alan Kelly rush over, grab a staff weapon from a dead Jaffa and fire without pause. The Jaffa fell dead in front of O'Neill. If Teal'c hadn't known differently, he would have thought Alan Kelly had used one all his life.

Only a few Jaffa remained but they could not stand up against the onslaught from the villagers. Nirrti was soon alone.

"We cannot let her get to the Gate!" Teal'c exclaimed.

Alan Kelly yelled something in an unknown tongue and the villagers blocked her escape. It seemed despite O'Neill's reservations Alan Kelly was a true leader.

**J**ack looked at Kelly with new eyes. He handled a staff weapon with ease, no hesitation. Of course that only supported his theory. 

Nirrti, hemmed in by the villagers and SG1, turned her anger on him, ranting.

Kelly, standing beside him, asked, "These symbiotes heal just about anything short of beheading, right?"

"Pretty much. Unfortunately"

"OK then." He fired an arrow which penetrated Nirrti's shield hitting her in the shoulder.

"Nice shot. Your aim was a little off."

"No, I hit what I was aiming for."

"Jack believes in killing Goa'uld at every opportunity," commented Daniel.

"Because every time we don't, they've come back to bite us in the ass!"

"Not every time, sir."

"OK most of the time. It's still easier just to kill 'em."

"That is how they view the Tau'ri," added Teal'c.

They all walked towards Nirrti, zats at the ready. Jack remembered the last time he saw her at the SGC when they made her save Cassie. Part of the deal then had been to let her go. There was no deal now.

Nirrti glared at them all, her hand over her bleeding shoulder. "You will pay for such insolence!"

Jack wondered if that word was top of the System Lord vocab list. "You're lucky it was him and not me."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I feel the same way about you, lady."

Carter bound Nirrti's hands behind her back. Kelly reached out and grabbed a bracelet off her wrist. "I believe this is mine."

Nirrti finally realized that the man is the one she left chained up. The look on her face made Jack smile. It was nice to see someone get the better of a Goa'uld.

One of the locals approached Kelly and spoke to him, gesturing emphatically.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"It's either they want to return to their people through the Gate or they need to send pigeons through a grate," Daniel answered.

"I do believe it more likely to be the former," stated Teal'c.

"Diarmuid says that we must return through the Gate to rescue his people but he doesn't know the correct pattern."

"Pattern? Is he planning to knit his way there?"

"He must mean the Gate address. None of them know the correct sequence of symbols," Carter informed them.

Jack turned and looked at Nirrti who was now the only one who knew the address.

"Guess it's a good thing he didn't kill her," said Daniel.

Nirrti only looked at them all with haughty disdain.

"She's not gonna tell us now matter how we threaten. And I don't want to make another deal like last time."

"I have an idea. Teal'c, the host is basically a vehicle for the symbiote to use, right?"

"That is correct, Alan Kelly."

"Where do they position themselves? Do they 'rule' from the brain?"

"The symbiote wraps itself around the spinal column, insinuating itself into all aspects of the host, suppressing his or her will."

"OK then. It might just work. Won't be a tick."

" 'Won't be a tick'? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Kelly disappeared in front of his eyes and Jack wondered when he lost control of the situation.

**A**lan returned to the day Nirrti arrived and hid in the woods to wait for her approach to the Gate. As soon as she was near the pedestal with all the symbols on it, he sent himself into her consciousness. It was a strange sensation of being the third in the mind. 

He watched through her eyes as she pressed the symbols. Once the Gate opened he returned to his body and then moved a few days ahead. He arrived in almost the same place he left. The others just stared dumfounded.

"You've got to give some kind of warning when you do that!"

"Sorry, Colonel. It's meant to be covert." He headed for the pedestal and began to enter the address before he forgot.

"You got it." Daniel was impressed.

"Found out through Nirrti. Her head was a bit crowded and I'm still a little lightheaded from the experience."

"You entered the mind of the host."

"Ew!"

"That's why you wanted to know where the Goa'uld positioned itself," said Carter.

Alan spared a glance for Nirrti who looked at him bordering on fascination. "I didn't fancy putting myself in the wrong place."

The Gate opened and Jack and Carter took point. Teal'c followed with Nirrti while Alan and Daniel entered last with the Celts.

The new planet was barren as if all life had been stripped from it. Three suns burned down on cracked earth.

"Add a little fountain in a goldfish pond, it could be almost hospitable," joked Alan.

"Mannequin Pis," stated Jack.

"You would," Sam commented.

"With all its valuable minerals depleted and population gone, the Goa'uld have no reason to come here," Teal'c informed them.

"Making it perfect for secret experiments. Except she needs to import guinea pigs." Daniel didn't bother to hide his distaste.

"We should have taken her back to the SGC first."

"You could always take her back now that we're here."

Alan kept his mouth shut knowing Jack had a point. Nirrti would just be a liability. Also, with the warriors, they had enough manpower. It was not his place to say.

"Right. Teal'c, you take her. Once she's locked up, come and check on us."

Teal'c checked Nirrti's bindings as she scowled. "You will not be able to hold me long, human. Soon you will find a reason to free me," she growled.

"Well, until that day comes, I want you where I know you can't cause any trouble. Carter, dial it up."

After the wormhole was established, Teal'c and Nirrti walked through.

**C**arter looked over the open expanse of land. There was no way they could approach without being seen—even if they knew where they were going. There were a number of possibilities. (1) She was using a ship as her base (2) She was using rings to transport to a ship in orbit (3) There was an existing building she was using, and (4) A cave network in the surrounding hills. She said as much to the others. 

"I've already thought of that, Carter."

"We've got to pick a direction or try to find some cover, sir."

The colonel looked at Kelly. "Can your friends give us any directions?"

Alan spoke to them in that same language and the leader—Diarmuid—nodded vigorously and pointed north.

"I take that as a yes."

"There's a citadel less than five miles north-by-northwest."

"What are its defenses?"

Daniel took up the translation. "Not more than 20 Jaffa with zats and staffs. He doesn't know about any other weapons." Alan and Diarmuid looked at him and smiled. Diarmuid said something else and Daniel smiled, embarrassed.

"It's nice that you make friends so easily, Daniel," Sam told him.

"Sometimes Daniel's friends aren't the kind you wanna take home. OK, let's head out. I'll take point. Carter, you cover our six."

As they walked, Carter couldn't help but smile as she listened to the conversation going on ahead of her. Daniel was a little hesitant, still sounding somewhat unsure of himself. She hadn't been joking when she commented on Daniel's ability to make friends. She had always been unsure of what to say around people unless they were scientists or in the military. Even then she would sometimes alienate them. The ability to talk science with Daniel and strategy with the colonel and Teal'c made her situation with SG-1 ideal.

After about 25 minutes, the colonel put his hand up and they all stopped. It seemed they had arrived.

**D**aniel was enjoying his time conversing with the villagers. The story of how they came to be on the planet was just like the majority of all the other civilizations they had encountered. A Goa'uld posing as a god—in this case Rigisamus, the Celtic god of war--brought their ancestors through the Gate to use as slaves. One day he left and never came back. Left to their own devices, they continued their culture the only way they knew how.

When Jack stopped, he motioned for them to take what little cover there was behind an outcropping of rock. "What is it?"

"That."

Daniel looked to where Jack was pointing and saw a tall formidable fortress built of the same rock as the cliffs that surrounded it. "Wow."

"It can be easily defended," Sam commented as she looked through her binoculars.

"But is it?" Jack questioned.

"Every stronghold has a weak point. We just have to find and exploit it."

Jack looked at Alan. "You mean you don't know already?"

Daniel opened his mouth to defend his new friend, but Alan raised his hand to hold him off. "Despite what you think, _Colonel_, I don't have every insignificant tidbit of history at my beck and call. Yeah, I could probably go ahead an hour or so and find out how we breach the defenses but that would be cheating."

Daniel had to keep himself from applauding. "Jack, we do know that any minor changing of the past could alter the future dramatically. Anything compounded onto that increases the odds."

Jack had that look on his face again.

"What he means, sir, is that just by coming into the past, Alan set things in motion. Nirrti's arrival and then ours just built on that. There was no way he could have predicted this."

One of the other villagers—whose name Daniel couldn't remember—began talking too fast for him to follow. Jack looked at him expectantly. Daniel could only shrug.

Alan translated. "He says that he once saw a magic room in the east tower."

" 'Magic room'," Jack scoffed.

Alan glared but continued. "Two of the metal-clad warriors would enter the empty room, yet five would come out. Transportation device?"

"Rings," Sam explained. "Nirrti must have a ship in orbit."

"If we can get to the rings, we can get to the ship and take it home." Jack was excited at the prospect of a new toy.

"After we rescue the villagers. That is the reason we came here."

"Fine, Daniel. Do you know the address back?"

"Only thing different is the point of origin."

"All right. Once we get the villagers, you and Kelly take them to the Gate while Carter, Teal'c and I get to the ring room."

"All this 'What-We'll-Do-When-We-Get-There' is fine," said Carter, "but it just takes us back to where we started."

"We'll wait for Teal'c. He might have some ideas."

Teal'c released Nirrti into the care of the armed guards that waited in the Gateroom. He then made his way to the control room, meeting General Hammond in the hall. 

"Teal'c, how did you capture her? Where's the rest of SG-1?"

"With the aid of Colonel Kelly and some of the native warriors that returned with Nirrti, we ambushed them, killing the Jaffa. We then gated to the planet where Nirrti had been conducting her experiments. O'Neill had me return to ensure she could not escape."

"So as far as you know, they're all right."

"Affirmative, General Hammond. I must return to them now."

"You know the address?"

Teal'c nodded. If he said he had seen Colonel Kelly, General Hammond would want to know how Kelly learned the address.

"Very well. You let Walter know."

"Sir, it is a barren planet. Perhaps some extra bottles of water would be welcome."

Once through the Gate, Teal'c moved away and soon found the footprints of the others. He clicked his radio twice to give O'Neill the option to open communications should he be able.

"Teal'c, buddy, everything go OK?"

"General Hammond was quite pleased at what we had accomplished."

"Great. We're about three miles north-northwest of the Gate."

"I have found your trail and am heading that way as we speak,"

"Of course you are. We might have a plan put together by the time you get here. O'Neill out."

Teal'c continued along the trail. As had been surmised, a barren and forgotten planet was ideal for Nirrti's plans. But what was the purpose of the experiments? The men he had seen showed no outward signs of any genetic alteration. That did not necessarily mean anything as Cassandra did not show signs until years later.

He arrived and joined the others in what little shade they could find. "Teal'c, take a seat. Put your feet up."

Teal'c sat across from O'Neill, opened his pack, and removed the bottled water. "I thought you might be in need of this."

"You are a genius!" O'Neill grabbed a bottle and guzzled a good third of it at once.

While the others drank the water, Teal'c took the time to study the fortification. It was massive in height with little in the way of footholds by which to scale the outer walls. The main entry was a large thick wooden door and the lowest openings were small slits approximately ten feet from the ground. Had they the proper resources available, the task would not seem as daunting.

"You said you might have a plan, O'Neill."

"Daniel said that castles and fortresses always had a back door in case of a siege. We simply use the escape route as a way in."

"Where is this opening?"

"Ah, that's the point we haven't figured out yet," Daniel Jackson said. "Diarmuid and the others have no idea of a possible location."

"It makes sense," commented Major Carter. "Nirrti wouldn't want the slaves to know the escape route."

"It's possible that she doesn't know its location either."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this comment.

Alan Kelly continued. "C'mon, we know she wasn't the one to build this. She probably didn't know anything about its construction other than it looked impenetrable."

"He does have a valid point. As long as there was a set of rings, Nirrti wouldn't have worried beyond that."

"That's all well and good, Carter, but it still doesn't tell us where to look." O'Neill looked to Alan Kelly.

"It's your call, Colonel. I'm just here to lend a hand. All decisions are yours."

"Some help you are."

"Pretend I'm not here. How would you go about it?"

O'Neill almost seemed at a loss. "Well, I'd look for the back door which would be…in the back."

"Brilliant!" He looked at Major Carter. "Why don't you let him take credit for being the brains of the group?"

Major Carter responded seriously. "It would ruin his reputation."

Daniel Jackson turned his head so O'Neill would not see his grinning face.

By the look on Alan Kelly's face one could see he intended no malice. Teal'c allowed a small smile on his face.

"**W**hat are you grinning at?" Jack demanded of Teal'c.

"It was a most brilliant piece of deduction, O'Neill. Alan Kelly could not help but be amazed."

"Sarcasm, Teal'c? Satan must be sharpening his skates."

"Since we're pretty sure there are rings, then we can assume the Ancients had a hand in building this," stated Daniel.

_When you assume…_

"I believe they would have chosen to make tunnels through the cliff face, perhaps using existing caves."

"Would they have had the tunnels go up to the top of the cliff or further along either side?" asked Carter.

"We'll divide into three groups. One will go east along the cliff, one west, and the other to the top. Kelly, that's yours. I'm sure you can use that doohickey of yours to get up there." Kelly nodded. "Take Teal'c and some of your friends with you." He needed someone objective to keep an eye on the guy and he knew Carter and Daniel had already been swayed. "Carter, you come with me and Daniel can be with the other villagers since he can understand 'em. If you see anything, radio the rest of us. Do _not_ go in," he ordered, looking at Daniel. Sometimes his enthusiasm towards a new discovery overrode caution. Correction: make that always. "OK, move out."

Kelly gave him a salute and said something in what Daniel had called early Gaelic and the men formed a human barrier forcing Teal'c to stand almost on Kelly's toes, dwarfing him. Then they were gone.

"Gotta get one of those."

"I don't think that will happen, sir. Just the fact that—"

"I know, Carter. Doesn't mean I can't add it to my wish list."

The remainder of the village hunters walked away with Daniel, all of whom wished to impress and question their new friend. "Remember, no later than 11:00 or you're grounded!" Jack called after him, unable to resist.

Jack and Carter walked along the bottom of the cliff looking for any opening—or anything that might be hiding an opening. The idea of the Ancients even bothering with a tunnel when they were so technologically advanced seemed backwards to him, but maybe that's why they did it. No one would even think that of them. Of course this could have been built before they were all that advanced, the rings added later. It was enough to give anyone a headache.

"Sir, why did you assign Teal'c to Alan's team? It still can't be a trust issue. He did save your life."

"I just wanted a member of SG-1 with each group. Teal'c hasn't had the chance to get to know him yet."

"You think Daniel and I might let him get away with something and Teal'c won't."

"He's a wild card, Carter. A rogue element. I need to know what each team is doing. That's why Teal'c is with him."

That was the real reason. He knew his team after working with them for almost five years and knew—or could guess—what they'd do in a given situation. Kelly was such a mix of personality it was hard to pin down the way he thought. He was part soldier going by the book and part adventurer flying by the seat of his pants, acting on impulse. That was fine when you were solo, but it could get the rest of your team killed.

"Let's just find this damn tunnel."

**A**lan and his group materialized a safe distance from the edge of the cliff. They were lucky that the fortress had no windows on this side or they surely would have been spotted. Diarmuid and the others, believing he had been blessed by the gods, took the journey as part of the package. Teal'c looked about and slowly nodded his approval. "It is similar to Asgard transporter technology."

"If you say so. I've never experienced it." He turned to the Celts. "We have to imagine what the land looked like when this was built. There would have been many trees and bushes to cover the entrance. It might even have a cover to help it blend in. So you must listen for sounds that are different from what they should be."

Diarmuid spoke. "Your new friend, he is like those who took us, like those we killed in the village." He motioned to his forehead.

Alan glanced at Teal'c who was using his binoculars to watch the general area surrounding the Gate. "He was like them, yes, but he does not serve like they do. He is free to chose his own battles."

"Tell him that we are honored he has chosen our fight." With that he turned to take part in the search.

"What has he said, Colonel Kelly? Is he concerned for the welfare of his fellow villagers?"

"Right there? He was just commenting that you were like the other Jaffa. I said you were the same physically but fought your own battles."

"And how did he accept this information?"

"His people are honored by your having chosen their fight."

"I saw many atrocities committed in the name of so-called gods and was unable to act. The moment O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 appeared and dared to stand up against the Goa'uld, I knew there was hope for my people."

"And O'Neill trusted you from the start?"

"Perhaps he saw my hesitation in carrying out orders that were unnecessary. It is one thing to kill an enemy in battle, but I found it abhorrent to slaughter innocents."

"What have I done wrong—or not done at all—to make O'Neill still not trust me? I saved his life for Chrissakes!"

"I, too, do not understand why he is still distrustful of you. It could be because you are something he cannot predict. For those of us of SG-1, we can hazard a guess as to what our comrades will do in a given situation. Since you are unknown to O'Neill in that context, he does not wish to open up to you."

"Sounds reasonable, I guess. Thanks, Teal'c." Alan looked back at the Celts. "Maybe we should join in the fun."

**D**aniel was enjoying his treatment by the warriors and hunters of the village. He knew his Gaelic was horribly rusty but he believed they forgave him because he was making an effort to speak their tongue.

According to the stories told by the village elders, the Stargate hadn't been used for generations so when Nirrti first arrived, they treated her with honor and respect, cornerstones of great hospitality. It wasn't until after sharing the midday meal that she became hostile and demanded that they pay her homage as their new god. The elders who refused were killed on the spot and those who remained were cowed into obeying.

"When we returned from hunting, she gravitated to Rimílid knowing he was different from the rest of us," said Fionn.

Daniel translated that to mean "kingly warrior" which seemed to fit Alan perfectly. "Could that be why she chained him in the middle of the village instead of just killing him outright?"

Eoghan smiled. "She must have sensed he had been blessed by Cernunnos and given special gifts. To kill one blessed by another would have brought his wrath down upon her."

"She will be punished for not respecting the hospitality of the village," stated Fionn.

Daniel remembered that hospitality was treated as sacrosanct by most early cultures. Such a breach was considered a great offense. He knew the Irish alone had many myths that revolved around such mishaps.

He couldn't help but be curious about Alan and how his arrival had been received. "When Alan arrived, did he speak your tongue?"

"He was hesitant as you were, but after a few days he spoke as one born to it."

_That's some talent to have!_ Daniel thought on what the men had said. It could be that Nirrti could tell Alan had psychic abilities. But why didn't she kill him outright? Did she plan to weaken him so he'd agree? Daniel shook his head. It was a waste of time to try and figure out why a Goa'uld did anything. It was enough that they did.

One of the younger warriors, a boy barely 18 called out and pointed excitedly at the cliff face. They ran over to him and it wasn't until they were standing right next to him that the opening was visible.

Daniel spoke into his radio. "Jack, we've got it."

"Great. Stay put, we'll be right there."

Before Jack had even finished, Alan, Teal'c and the others arrived. "Be right back," Alan said before disappearing again.

"Definitely the way to travel." Daniel couldn't help but be a little envious.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Alan returned with Jack and Sam. Daniel could see Sam trying to process what she had experienced; to find the scientific explanation.

Jack was more succinct. "Sweet. Is there--"

"Sorry, Colonel."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"**O**K, let's see what we've got."

"I'd just like to point out that since this was meant as an escape tunnel, there's a chance they might have made it so no one could follow."

"I had thought of that, Daniel," the colonel said in a tone that implied he thought of it the same time Daniel mentioned it.

"Like a scorched earth policy?" questioned Alan. "I guess they never got to use it."

"Scorched earth?"

"When one group is retreating from an advancing enemy, they destroy what they leave behind so the invaders can't use it," Sam explained.

"I believe the name came into use when Napoleon was advancing on Russia and they burned all the crops so the French army would have no food. It--"

"Daniel, enough."

"It is a policy the Goa'uld have encountered many times."

"But something they haven't had the need to do themselves," Alan commented as he followed the colonel into the opening.

The lights from their weapons revealed rough-hewn walls that gradually narrowed so they could only go two abreast—barely. The colonels took point and Sam wondered if Col. O'Neill appreciated the proximity of a man he didn't fully trust.

"Is it just me or do their actions mirror each other?" Daniel whispered.

Now that he had mentioned it, she did see an eerie similarity of movement. "Well, he is in the military, granted a couple hundred years in the future, but I don't think training has changed that much."

The tunnel then opened into a spacious cavern with smooth walls that looked machine made. After the colonel crossed the threshold, the room grew brighter, realizing someone was there.

"This is more like it."

"We must be under the fortress—or beside it," said Daniel as he began to look for a symbol that would tell them the way out.

"What do we look for?" Alan asked.

"Anything that looks like it could lead to an opening, technology out of place."

Alan relayed the description to the men from the village and everyone spread out to search.

After about ten minutes, Sam noticed a section of the wall opposite the tunnel seemed to jut out a bit, its edges too regular to be natural. "I think I've found something!" She slowly reached out to touch it, running her fingers around the edge. She felt a small latch and pressed it. The panel slid open to reveal a bank of lights and buttons similar to ring controls.

"Nice work, Carter. Daniel, see what you can make of it."

**T**eal'c watched as Major Carter stepped aside and let Daniel Jackson study the panel. Its set-up was similar to that of the rings but with a slight difference. He could see the archeologist's lips move as he mumbled, attempting to decipher the Ancient writing.

"OK, I think I've got it." He pressed four colored buttons in succession and they all heard the grating of a door opening but couldn't see anything.

Teal'c then heard a strange rumbling sound. He looked up as sand poured through a number of openings along the ceiling. "I do not believe that was the correct sequence."

"According to the translation, that was the way for the door to open into the fortress."

"Try it again. Your finger might have slipped." O'Neill spat sand from his mouth.

"Daniel, you keyed in the sequence for getting in which any invaders would use." Alan Kelly waded through the increasing sand. "What if you key in the one for getting out?"

Daniel Jackson hesitated. "But--"

"Daniel!"

The linguist entered the new sequence and the sand stopped pouring from the ceiling. After a few moments, the level began to drop as it emptied through grates in the floor.

"How did you know such a thing would work?" Teal'c asked as they walked through the remaining sand to a door that opened once the sand had lowered enough that it wouldn't pour through.

"It just seemed right somehow. Devious, but in a simple way. If you were really determined to get in, you wouldn't think to use the code to get out."

"But you did," put in Major Carter.

"We're not in the heat of battle. I had time to think."

"No heat of battle, just possible suffocation by sand." O'Neill made a point of shaking his boots.

They entered the fortress proper and found themselves in a little-used corridor. "Daniel, Kelly, find out where we go next," O'Neill ordered.

Teal'c noticed that Alan Kelly allowed Daniel Jackson to speak with the natives. The Jaffa had yet to notice something negative about the officer from the future. He was intelligent, a brave fighter, loyal, and honest; a combination one did not encounter often. Should O'Neill ask for his opinion, he would give it honestly and hope O'Neill could see the truth.

"The ring room is in the east tower," Daniel informed them.

"Probably as far from this spot as possible knowing my luck," O'Neill muttered.

"I could always…"

"I think Carter and I can manage it, Kelly. Stick to the plan and get everyone to the Gate."

"Whatever you say, Colonel."

Teal'c met O'Neill's eyes across the others and understood the message there: Keep a close eye on them both. Even though he still would not outwardly accept Kelly's presence, O'Neill was treating him as part of the team.

"All right. Let's go people."

**S**he sat on the poor excuse for a bed, ignoring any attempts to engage her in conversation. She had been here before not long ago and it was only through the Tau'ris' weakness for the young female that she had been set free. There was no such opening this time around.

What she found hard to accept was the fact that there had been a natural hok'tar within her grasp and she hadn't sensed it. She knew immediately that he had been different from the others in the village but thought it was only because he had been from the SGC. That was why she had left him chained in the village. His suffering had been intended to act as a warning to the villagers and his death would have shown the Tau'ri that they would not always be the victors.

She thought back on the hok'tar and what she had witnessed. He had somehow gotten into her head without her knowing. Such an ability would be invaluable when it came to judging the loyalty of her subjects. She then pondered what other things he might be capable of. Telepathy? Telekenesis? Teleportation? He did disappear before her eyes without the use of rings or Asgard technology so the latter could be a possibility. Ah, now she remembered. He had manipulated something on his wrist before vanishing. Could it be new Tau'ri technology?

He had nothing different from what the other members of the SGC carried except… That insignificant bracelet that he had grabbed from her wrist. That trinket could not hide the secret of instantaneous travel.

She needed to get out of this cell and try to find him again—or others like him. She would need a device that would allow her to find such people and read their genetic makeup—and perhaps make certain "alterations". A slow secret smile spread across her face and she began to plan.

**D**aniel found himself in the middle of the strange group that headed slowly down the corridor. Alan took point automatically and Teal'c acquiesced and covered their six. He was itching to explore the fortress to see if there were any Ancient artifacts that might shed light on the culture or even when it was constructed. Maybe he'd be able to sway Jack into making another visit.

At a sign from Alan, they stopped near a narrow opening that led to a passage that sloped downwards. Daniel could tell the hunters were getting excited so he knew this was where they had to go. Alan crept quickly down the passage on a little recon while they waited in the hall. It was then that Daniel realized he didn't know just how many people they were rescuing. Going by the number of homes he had seen in the village, he guessed somewhere between 75 and 100. _How are we going to manage this?_

Alan returned. "There are only two guards that I could see standing outside the cell. We can easily use the zats. Also, I think if we stagger them in small groups to the tunnel, we shouldn't have a problem."

"We should position ourselves at strategic points and allow the villagers to lead them to the tunnel," Teal'c advised.

"Provide covering fire. Great idea. Let's go."

They slipped down the ramp and Alan and Teal'c fired at the guards almost simultaneously. The Jaffa fell and they approached the door. The large arched entry was blocked by criss-crossed metal bars with two doors that slid open.

"Daniel, check that one for a key or something that'll open the doors," Alan ordered as he searched the other.

Daniel gingerly approached the unconscious guard fearing he would come-to too soon. Assured this wasn't the case, he began to search the body. Ah, there, something metal dangling loose. He pulled it out in triumph. He then stood in front of the door, squeezed the sides of the device, and then waved it before the door.

Facing inside the cell, Daniel could see it was more of a large cavern, giving him a strange sense of déjà vu. It was very similar to the prison on Chulak where he first learned that Sha're was lost to him. He looked at Teal'c and wondered if he was fighting the memories as well.

The villagers stopped at the base of the stairs inside the cell, unwilling to approach any closer. Alan took off his hat in hopes that he would be recognized and they would feel more at ease. However, it wasn't until Diarmuid and the other hunters joined them that the villagers realized they were being freed. It was then they looked past the uniform and actually saw Alan. The expression on their faces would have been comical under different circumstances.

Diarmuid introduced Daniel and Teal'c as friends and allies who would protect them as they escaped. Understandably they had fears of Nirrti and her Jaffa. Daniel only picked up two words here and there.

Eoghan told them what had happened to Nirrti. "She was taken away to their world where she will be punished for her transgressions. We are not the only people she has treated this way."

With their immediate fears put to rest, they began the exodus. Alan stayed to protect the entrance to the main hall. Teal'c took up position where the two main halls intersected which left Daniel the final spot of watching the entrance to the tunnel. The first groups were rather timid, afraid the Jaffa would catch them at any moment. The later groups, emboldened by the success of the others, were excited and quicker.

Once everyone was in the "sand pit", they started out the tunnel towards the Gate. Everyone was quiet, seeming to sense the urgency of reaching it undetected. Daniel went ahead and had the Gate open when the others arrived so they could file through right away.

Eoghan looked to Alan. "Are you not coming through?"

"We're going to wait for Sam and the colonel. I will come see you again," he promised.

"You and your fellow travelers will always be welcome, Daniel," Diarmuid told him. "I believe there are many things we could share."

The two men bowed their heads before disappearing through the Gate.

**J**ack! Sam! Everyone's through!" Daniel's voice came over the radio. "How're you doin'?"

The colonel ducked as the blast from a staff weapon went over his head. "We've had to move onto Plan B. You and Teal'c get through the Gate and tell Hammond what's going on!"

"We could--"

"That's a negative, Daniel!"

Sam changed clips and was preparing to fire when she heard the discharge of a zat. She looked at the colonel who shrugged before peering over the pedestal they were hiding behind. Three Jaffa were lying on the floor—most probably dead—and the remaining five had turned their attention to something outside the room.

"OK, Carter, while they're distracted." They stood and fired and the Jaffa fell to the floor.

"Guess it's a good thing I came along."

"Damn it, Kelly! What're you doing here?"

"In all fairness, sir, you only told Daniel and Teal'c to go back to the SGC."

"Let's get you the hell out of here before more of those guys show up."

"We can't. Since we can't take the ship ourselves, we had better make sure they can't either."

"And do you have the ordinance, Carter?"

"Never leave home without it, sir." She showed him the pouch of C4.

"In that case…"

"We just need to place it where it can do the most damage."

"Let me have some. I can take it to spots far away."

"Do you know the layout of a Goa'uld mothership?" the colonel asked him.

"Ah, no."

"OK, then, you're with me. Carter, we'll meet at the glider bay at 1430."

"Yes, sir." She didn't comment on his apparent about-face regarding Kelly. He'd only deny it or claim it was to keep an eye on him. "Set the timer for 30 minutes."

She left them wondering how long the colonel would be able to hold out against Alan's optimism.

**T**eal'c and Daniel Jackson arrived at the SGC to see a number of Marines lying on the Gateroom floor. General Hammond stood in the midst of it all, surveying the damage. "What has happened, General?"

"Nirrti escaped. We don't know how yet. She regained possession of her hand device and used it on these men before going through the Gate."

"Were you able to read any of the symbols?" questioned Daniel Jackson.

"No, it was cleared before anyone in the control room came to. We believe it has been wiped from the memory as well."

"Perhaps Major Carter will be able to locate the address."

"By then it might be too late. For all we know, that was not her final destination."

"It could give us a general area to work from, General," put in Daniel Jackson. "Any information we can gather would be a help."

"Of course." They walked up to the briefing room. "Tell me what happened on your end."

"There was a fortress that Nirrti had been using as a base with a mothership in orbit above. There was a small number of Jaffa left guarding it as well as the villagers."

"The building was built by the Ancients, General. Aside from the set of rings, there was an escape tunnel whose entryway was protected by their technology."

General Hammond looked at the archeologist who became silent. "What of Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter? And where is Col. Kelly?"

"Col. Kelly helped us free the villagers and take them to the Gate while O'Neill and Major Carter used the rings to access the ship. When we radioed them to inform them of our progress, it sounded as if they were in trouble. O'Neill ordered us to return and notify you of what was happening."

"Alan went to help them and we came through."

"So you have no idea what they're up against?"

"No, sir, but with Alan there, I think they've got a very good chance of getting out in one piece."

"Very well. If we don't hear from them in an hour, we'll send a rescue party."

"Yes, sir."

Teal'c bowed his head, acknowledging the dismissal. He followed Daniel Jackson until they parted company outside his lab. There was nothing to say and nothing to do but wait for an hour.

**A**fter showing Kelly a diagram of the ship, Jack took hold of Kelly's sleeve and they soon found themselves at the ship's core. After planting the explosive, they made three more stops and were ready to meet Carter at the appointed time and place. Jack was amused as Kelly couldn't resist a peek at the gliders.

"Have you flown one of these?"

"I've been in one but I haven't handled the controls—yet."

"You might have to wait a little longer, sir."

_Trust Carter to ruin the fun._ "What now?"

"There won't be enough time to launch before the explosion."

"I guess we know what that means." Kelly tilted out his elbows like he was getting ready to do a chicken impression.

With a resigned sigh, Jack took hold of Kelly's left sleeve while Carter took his right. Barely a second later they were in the SGC briefing room. "Whoa! What a rush!"

"Col. O'Neill! Maj. Carter! You're all right!" Hammond rushed from his office. "And Col. Kelly! Teal'c and Dr. Jackson filled me in on as much as they could."

"Everyone present and accounted for, sir. It's thanks to Kelly that we made it out at all."

Kelly looked at him. "Thanks, colonel."

Jack relented. "It's Jack."

Kelly grinned. "Thanks, Jack."

There is some news I have to impart to you," Hammond started almost reluctantly.

"What is it, sir?" Carter asked.

"Nirrti escaped. The address she keyed in was wiped from the computer but Teal'c said you might be able to retrieve it."

"It is possible. I'll go give it a look." She paused, waiting to be dismissed.

"Go ahead, Major. The debriefing can wait." He watched as she went down the stairs to the control room before turning back to Jack. "As you have an hour as well, you can go let Dr. Jackson and Teal'c know you're all right."

"Thank you, sir."

They left the room via the hallway. Kelly stopped. "Jack, after I say a few words to Daniel, I'd like to do you a favor if I could."

"A favor?"

"Yeah. I think you'll like it and it won't take any time at all."

Intrigued, Jack looked him in the eye. "What do you have in mind?"

"Chicago 1908."

"Sweet."

Epilogue 

Oma stood on the ramp in front of an active Stargate. "Anyone can reach enlightenment. Anyone prepared to open their mind as you did when you first came to Kheb."

Daniel could sense what was happening to his body though it seemed so far away. "They're trying to save me. They're healing me, I can feel it."

"Then your journey will continue as before."

"What if I don't want it to? Not that way."

"Walking the Great Path brings great responsibility. You cannot fear it nor hesitate in your resolve."

Daniel stood there, his mind in a quandary. If Jacob healed him, he would continue saving people here and there as well as stopping a Goa'uld or two. But what if he took this chance to learn more than he ever could in one lifetime?

Unbidden, a voice echoed in his head. _"When you need to make a life-altering decision, don't over-analyze. It may sound corny, but follow your heart, your gut, and do what feels right. That way, you can never regret your decision." _Alan had taken him aside before going on a trip with Jack and shared some "insight" as he called it. More like foreknowledge.

He stopped analyzing and just let his mind go. He knew what he wanted to do. "I understand. I'm ready to go with you."

FIN

43


End file.
